tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Janelle's X Factor- Season 1
Janelle's X Factor is a tengaged based music competition that sets out to find new music talent.The first season began airing on Tengaged on Septemeber 14, 2012 and concluded October 29, 2012. Britney Spears was announced as the winner, and Janelle_Pierzinaemerged as the winning mentor. The competition consists of auditions, in front of producers and then the judges with a live audience; bootcamp; judges' houses and then the live finals. The show was hosted by TV presenter Danielvk , while the original judging panel consisted of Janelle_Pierzina,ThomasSwift,TylerKand Bradyman7. Brady later quit the show after just 2 rounds and replaced by Keyston . Judges and hosts At the time of announcing the The X Factor, Pierzina was the only confirmed judge. The search was on to find 3 judges to sit on the panel with him. Many people were rumored to be in the running to join the judging panel. Eventually, former Big Brother contestant Bradyman7, Tengaged personality TylerKand longtime colleague ThomasSwift. Danielvk was selected, once the competition had already started, to become the host of the first season. He presented the live shows and revealed the results and eliminated acts. Selection Process Auditions Prior to the judges' auditions stage applications were held for people to participate as an act in the first season. The auditions were then held over 5 different days with each judge deciding whether or not to put them through to the next round. Bootcamp After the initial auditions, 45 acts had made it to bootcamp and were then told that they would have to perform either a live performance or a performance that showed movement so that the judges could get to grips with what kind of artist they were working with. Bootcamp aired on 20 September 2012 with the results on the 25 September 2012 The judges then ranked each category individually and only the 8 highest scoring from each category could move onto the next round - judges homes. Once bootcamp was over each judge was allocated a category, these were: *Girls - ThomasSwift *Boys - Bradyman7 (later keyston) *Groups - TylerK *Over 30's - Janelle_Pierzina Judges homes In this round the 32 acts (8 for each judge) went to the homes of their respective mentors, where they performed again in front of a special guest. Each judge then chose 4 acts to take with them to the live shows (making a total of 16 finalists). In season 1 many people auditioned as the same act causing 2 of the same acts at judges home. This was the case for Lady Gaga, Maroon 5, One Direction and P!nk. Judges homes aired on 25 September 2012 with the results being on 28 September 2012 Finalists Key: : - Winner : - Runner-up : - Third place : - Eliminated : - Ejected Live Shows The live shows started immediatly after the judges homes ended. Each week the contestants would be set a theme to sing a song with. The public polls will then open and the 2 acts (sometimes more) with the fewest votes sing for survival in the final showdown, then the judges decide which act they are sending home. In the event of a double elimination the contestant with the fewest votes will be sent home immediatly and the next lowest 2 (sometimes more) will sing for survival. This was with the exception of live show 1 where the mentors sent home one of their own acts. Live show details Week 1 (28 September 2012) *Theme: The theme for the first week was ''first impression. ''The acts were given the chance to leave their stamp on the competition and convince their mentors not to send them home. *There was no public vote the first week. Instead, each of the judges selected one of their own acts to eliminate. Judges' decision to eliminate *ThomasSwift: Amy Winehouse *Bradyman7: Colin McLoughlin *TylerK: One Direction *Janelle_Pierzina: Christina Aguilera Week 2 (2 October 2012) *Theme: Movie week. Contestants had to perform songs from the movies. Judges' vote to eliminate *Tommy1212: Bruno Mars - Backed his own act and thought it was wrong to send home Evanescence *Keyston: Taylor Swift - Backed his own act *TylerK: Taylor Swift - Backed his own act and felt that Taylor didn't show enough diversity. *Janelle_Pierzina: Taylor Swift - Claimed Taylor didn't really excite him. Week 3 (7 October 2012) *Theme: Guilty Pleasures. Acts were told to show the judges a song they hate to love. Judges' vote to eliminate *Janelle: Evanescence *Tommy: Evanescence *Keyston: Evanescense (Backing his own act) *Tyler did not need to vote Week 4 (10 October 2012) *Theme: Dance Hits. Acts were told to wow the audience. Judges' vote to eliminate *Janelle: Marina And The Diamonds *Tommy: Maroon 5 *Keyston: Marina And The Diamonds *Tyler: Maroon 5 Week 5 (14 October 2012) *Theme: Love and Heartbreak. Judges' vote to eliminate *Janelle: Maroon 5 *Tommy: Carrie Underwood *Keyston: Carrie Underwood *Tyler: Carrie Underwood Week 6 (19 October 2012) *Theme: Inspirational Songs. Judges' vote to eliminate *Janelle: *Tommy: *Keyston: *Tyler: Category:Janelle's X Factor